moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Sisterhood
Scarlet Sisterhood The Scarlet Sisterhood is a secret organization within the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade, and Scarlet Onslaught. They share many ideals of the Scarlet Crusade, and the Holy Light. History The Scarlet Crusade is a religious organization dedicated to the eradication of the undead. They are a major adversary of the Forsaken. The Crusade’s members are mostly soldiers, many were Knights of the Silver Hand, who saw such devastation wrought by the Scourge that they resort to extreme measures to destroy the undead. After the disbanding of their brotherhood and the culling of Stratholme, many Knights of the Silver Hand remained in Lordaeron for reasons ranging from missing the fleeing boats, to a sense of duty to clear their homeland of the undead. The Scarlet Crusade had established, and maintained several bastions throughout the former lands of Lordaeron for quite some time. Namely the Scarlet Monastery, Hearthglen, Tyr's Hand, the fortified cathedral of Stratholme. Along with several smaller camps and watchtowers spread throughout the area. It was also the only hierarchy left of the Kingdom of Lordaeron after its destruction by the Scourge for many years. They hunt the undead in Lordaeron with a frightening zeal. They commonly attack the living who wander too close to their holdings out of free that the recently fallen could rise again as undead, and go undetected by the naked eye. These paladins have a frightening policy: When in doubt, assume the worst. Many innocent mortals have been killed through misunderstandings, or simply for good measure. Those who question their leaders or policies are assumed to be undead sympathizers and are slain. While the Alliance is in agreement that the Scourge needs to be eradicated from Lordaeron so they can return home, few Alliance members would agree with the methods used by the Scarlet Crusade. They are the natural enemies of the Scourge and the Forsaken, but they have made themselves the enemy of any who cannot quickly and definitively prove their mortality. To this day the Scarlet Crusade is but a mere shadow of what it once was. Some believe their own corrupt views, and way of doings things ultimately led to their own destruction. The Scarlet Sisterhood also believe this to be the case, but lay the blame in the men who they placed their trust in, and fought side by side with. One person in particular felt this to be the case, and went on to form her own group of zealous Scarlet's primarily made up of women known as the Scarlet Sisterhood. The Scarlet Sisterhood was founded by High Commander Leona, and continues to fight for the ideals of the Scarlet Crusade. They lay their trust in each other to see that past events never be repeated by man who are blinded by their own vengeance, and are currently working to build a foot-hold in Stormwind City to expand their sisterhood. Scarlet Marches to Glory.jpg Scarlet Protector.jpg Scarlet Scout.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Scarlet Sisterhood